Setimientos Maternales
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Esto es un fic dedicado a las mamas de Twilight Esme y Rene espero que les guste....xD
1. Esme xD

****

**Sentimientos Maternales.**

Ella cada día mira a su hijo los ve y se siente orgullosa de ellos por que ellos llenaron el vacío que su pequeño había dejado, tal ves fueran diferente el uno con el otro y tal ves no fuera su hijo biología, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a quererla como ella a ellos.

Ella cada día les da una sonrisa maternal, les regala un pedacito de su congelado corazón, les dedica un minuto de su tiempo por qué es lo que una madre hace ¿no?

Ella se sienta todos los días en su cómodo sofá en el despacho, se pone a recordar las cualidades de cada uno y lo feliz que son, si fuera humana lloraría de la felicidad, tal ves sea muy débil y odie castígalo, y a pesar de que ya están muy creciditos ella le enseña día a día que la única felicidad que hay es aquella en la cual no sonríe día a día.

Tal ves cuando era humana le quitara a su pedacito de su corazón pero a cambio le dieron ocho persona maravillosa y la hicieron abuela…

- Abuelita – grito Ness y en los labios de Esme se formo una sonrisa

- si cariño – le dijo Esme levantándose para cárgala en su brazo Reneesme con una sonrisa le dio un besito en la mejilla la cual Esme se sintió muy feliz con el gesto.

- abuelita ten esto es para ti – me dijo dándome una pequeña bolsita, Esme la dejo en el piso en la puerta estaba todos su hijos viéndola con cariño, Esme destapo la pequeña bolsita encontrándose con una cadena que estaba decorada con esmeraldas y en el centro tenia un delfín su animal favorito - ¿te gusto? – Pregunto con miedo Ness

- ¡Esta Hermoso! Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Feliz Día De Las Madres! – les dijeron todos y antes de pensarlo estaba envuelta en los abrazados de todos.

Y es que para Esme lo mejor que le ha pasado en toda su vida en tener esta familia la mejor de todas.

* * *

Hola como estan todas esa madres que nos leen!!!!

Este mini fic en su dia cuidese un besitooooo!!!!!

!!!!FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!!!!!!


	2. Rene xD

****

**Sentimientos Maternales.**

Ella sabía que no era la mejor madre del mundo pero aun así estaba allí para su hija, tal vez fuera un poco a loca pero al final era madre.

Su pasado fue uno doloroso y era muy joven cuando tuvo a su cosita a esa niña de ojos y pelo marrones con sus mejillas sonrojada, su labios sube y torpe pero era la niña mas linda.

Cada ve que cree se siente más orgullosa de ella ¿Por qué tal vez no fueron una familia feliz? ¿Por qué tal vez Bella necesitara una familia normal? pero en su fondo muy en su fondo ella sabía que no se arrepentiría de nada.

Su hija es lo mas importante que a tenido su vida y aunque ella fuera la hija mas que la madre sabia que estaba orgullosa de su hija.

Bella bajo las escalera con una caja de color rosado para su madre, estuvo reuniendo para cómprale esa chaqueta que tanto quería.

- ¡hey mama donde estas!

- ¡En la cocina! – el dijo Rene, cuando bella escucho su respuesta salio corriendo y milagrosamente no se callo

- ¿Dime que no cocinaste? – le dijo Bella con un puchero y si tal ves fuera mala cocinera pero adoraba fastidiar a su hija.

- no… ¿y que es eso que tienes allí? – dijo Rene fijándose en esa caja.

- es para ti mama, ¡Feliz día de la madre! – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Cariño no debiste

- ¡OH mama ábrelo me costo mucho encontrarlo! ¿Además te gustan ya veras? – dijo Bella poniendo la caja en el mesón y salio por la puerta, Rene se acerco y abrió la caja lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una chaqueta que le había querido la ves que le fue a comprar un precioso vestido a Bella y lo segundo era un cuadro de ella y de Bella abrazadas las lágrimas recorriendo por su mejilla.

- ¡Bella ven aquí en un segundo! – Le grito con su voz quebrada a Bella

- ¿Si, madre? – Le dijo con una sonrisa

- gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras por su mejilla había lagrimas Bella se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Feliz Día de las madres, Mama! – la abraza.

Y es que Rene sabia que tal vez no fuera la mejor madre del mundo y estuviera un poco loca, pero Bella siempre iba ser su prioridad y su mayor alegría.

ola aki le dejo este otro capitulo de este mini fic que se me ocurrio...

Espere el ultimo y el mas lindo de todos, al menos para mi!!!!

Cuidese y !!!!FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!!!!!!


	3. Bella xD

**Hoy Quiero Dar Gracias.**

Bella estaba sentada en la sala de música tenia días con una canción en la mente pero no le salía nada sabia que estaba allí pero no sabia como empezar y eso la frustraba.

Edward venia con Reneesme en brazo quien jugaba tranquila con su osito de dormir.

- ¡MAMI! – grito Ness a ver a Bella, ella levanto la cabeza y le sonrío a su hija de cuatro años.

- si aquí esta la personita mas bella de todo este mundo…- le dijo cargándola, Edward abrazo a las personas mas importante, su mirada se fijo en la hoja que tenia muchas tachones

- Bella…

- ¿Qué?

- dime que no lo hiciste de nuevo, amor

- lo siento pero esta allí…

- solo que no sale – termino de decir Edward – no debe de forzarte, el concierto será en unos pocos días y no quiero que te pongas histérica como aquella ves en la vegas

- bien... Bien...

- mami esta siendo regañada – se río Reneesme, Bella y Edward la acompañaron.

Y ella no podía dar más gracias que esa y es que…

- ¡Lo tengo! – le dio a Reneesme a Edward, mientras se sentaba en el piso con la guitarra y una nueva hoja en blanco y empezaba a escribir.

- nunca cambiaras verdad… - le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿me puedes ayudar con el piano, si? – le dijo con una sonrisa y un puchero tierno

- ¿tengo otra opción?

- no creo que… - se volvió a escuchar otra ves la risa de Ness - ¿y usted señorita esta disfrutando del espectáculo que su padre le esta dando?

- Si…- grito moviendo su bracito.

Edward la dejo en el piso y ella camino hasta donde estaba Bella y sentó afrenté de ella, con su osito mientras lo abrazaba.

- Toma amor es lo que tengo por ahora – le dio Bella a Edward una hoja con algunas estrofa.

- bien veamos como se escucha esto….

* **Una Semana Después ***

Ninguno de los personaje me pertece... le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto conmigo? – Le pregunto por millonésima ves a Edward

- ya te dije que si además Ness también quiere estar verdad que ¿si? – le pregunto a su hija

- si, además tía Ali me complo este vestido lindo – dijo Ness tocando su vestido – y tía Rose me hizo esto ruros.

- bien, los amo – dijo Bella sonriendo beso la mejilla de su hija y los labios de Edward y luego entro al escenario para su segunda tanda.

- ¿papi? – Le llamo su hija

- ¿si?

- ¿crees que mami se acuerde que dia es hoy?

- lo dudo mucho cariño pero hoy lo va a saber…

- Shi….

- Edward y Ness ¿listo? – le pregunto

- yo si Ness…- le pregunto con una sonrisa torcida

- Shi, lista…

*** En el Escenario***

- hoy les tengo una sorpresa – dijo Bella sentada en una de las tres sillas que hay en medio del escenario – hoy nos viene a visitar dos persona muy importante para mi, tal ves algunos ya los conozca a el y tal vez a ella no tanto.

Todos los Fans empiezan a gritar como locos pues ya tiene una imagen de a quien se refiere.

- Damas y Caballeros con ustedes Edward Cullen y Reneesme Cullen – los fans se vuelve locos.

Edward le da un beso a Bella en los labios y se sienta en una de la sillas y agarra una guitarra acústica y Reneesme se sienta en la silla del medio y Bella tiene una guitarra le sonríe a Edward y a su hija.

- Esta canción se llama Hoy Quiero Dar Gracias, y se la dedico a mi mami – dice Reneesme con voz clara, la multitud grita, aplaude y ella de ves de asustarse sonríe.

- dice así…

**[Edward]**  
Con amor te quiero Cantar

Y dar gracias por lo que me das

Pues mi voz tu regalo fue y sin ti me perdería

Sin ti no puedo vivir

**[Bella]**  
Te confieso que en la vida he tropezado

Insegura muchas veces me encontrado  
Y en mi desesperación miro

**[Reneesme]**  
pa riba

**[Bella]**  
Siento que sola no estoy.

**[Reneesme]**  
Hoy quiero dar gracias a ti por estar en mí

**[Bella]**

Hoy quiero dar gracias porque sufriendo  
y cayendo mil veces tu mano sentí

**[Bella y Ness]**

Sin ti no puedo vivir

**[Bella]  
**Y si miro a mí alrededor

Me doy cuenta que hay mas como yo

Que en un baso ahogan sus sueños y su fe

Hasta la suelen perder

**[Bella] **  
Hoy quiero dar gracias a ti por estar en mí

**[Reneesme]**

Hoy quiero dar gracias porque sufriendo  
y cayendo mil veces tu mano sentí

**[Bella y Ness]**

Sin ti no puedo vivir

**[Edward]**  
Contigo secretos nunca existirán

Me conoces como soy sabes que en tu mano estoy

Y no puedo vivir no puedo respirar si no estas aquí

**[Bella]**  
Hoy quiero dar gracias a ti por estar en mí

**[Reneesme] **

Hoy quiero dar gracias

**[Bella y Ness]**

Porque sufriendo  
y cayendo mil veces tu mano sentí  
Sin ti no puedo vivir

**[Bella]**  
No puedo respirar

No puedo ni cantar

No puedo caminar

No puedo ver el mar

Ni el amanecer

Sin ti no puede ser

Mis pequeños hijos al atardecer

Me niego a estar sin ti

Ni mi familia hermosa

Te debo muy cruel

Me niego a estar sin ti…

**[Ness, Edward y Bella]  
**Sin ti no puedo vivir…

La multitud empezó aplaudir como loca Bella con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a su hija y ella la abrazo por el cuello y Edward por la cintura…

- ¡Feliz Dia, mami! – le dijo Ness en su oído

- ¡Feliz Dia, amor! – le dio Edward en su otro oído

y si que era un Feliz cumpleaños uno que no olvidaría nunca


End file.
